The Life of Blue 2
by coursecoursesudoku
Summary: A sequal to my previous story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel To It's Not Easy Being Blue**

Wow, I can't believe it's been over four months since I last wrote. I'll try to catch you up on what's happened. For one I've started writing in this journal again because my psyche doc thinks I'm evil or something. In my defence though, it's hard to be sane when you live in a house full of lunatics.

I'm not sure what Joe is trying to prove, but it's not working. Every night he goes out "clubbing" and comes home smelling like somone dumped a bottle of perfume on him. I think he wants us to believe that he's actually seeing someone, but I'm not buying it. I bet he just goes to the perfume samples part of Macy's and rubs those little cards on himself.

And of course, you can't forget about playing blues clues with him. Just a week ago he came up with the Tango, and ever since, he's been taking dance lessons-at home. It's like watching a cat try to fly. Unfortunately nobody has the heart to tell him he sucks, and I can't speak his language.

Let's see, what else has happened? Oh yeah, shovel and pail are seeing other people now, but they look miserable. One day they will realize that they are meant for each other, but not today. It's really been hard on them lately because a rainstorm completely destroyed their sandcastle and they don't really have anywhere to go.

I lost my best friend the other day. You know that bar of soap? Well he finally got all used up. I told him not to have so many bubble baths, but did he listen? NO!! Now I'm stuck with Salt as my best friend. Speaking of which, Peprika was almost knocked over yesterday. Salt and Pepper are pretty shaken up about it. Get it, shaken up??

You know how Magenta was taken by animal contorol? Well it turns out the new neighboors took her home and she now visits every day. Yay for me. :(

Now that you're all caught up, I can continue to write about today. Joe bought a radio today. I actually don't mind it, but I think it's for his Tango practice which still sucks.

I have the biggest headache today. In fact, this day has really sucked so far. It's raining really hard so I can't go out. Joe was out all day though because he was weeding the garden. This is what forces him to have a fake girlfriend. He's also decided not to shave for two weeks, and I just know this is going to turn out bad.

I woke up in the middle of the night to an obnoxious sound, and i immediately knew who it was. Or should I say "whooooooooom" it was.

"Helloooooo Blooooooo"

"I thought you got hit by a car."

"Nooooooooo. That was my cousin, Alaparoooooooo!"

"So what have you been up to?"

"Shopping!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha!! Is funny because owls no shop."

"Well good for you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back inside."

"Okay. Ha ha ha ha ha. Is funny because is not expected from an owl."

One day I will get my revenge on that owl. One day...

I am not all right. I found out what Joe does on Friday nights. He goes Speed Dating at the local grocery shop. Are you freaking kidding me??? SPEED DATING???? This guy is so lame!! No wonder he has no human friends! I don't even think he has a job. No wait, he sells steaks out of his car trunk. Why did I end up with this guy? He doesn't even feed me!

Today is a great day for our little house. Shovel and Pail are back together again!!! I knew this breakup wouldn't last long. We spent all day celebrating, and even Joe pitched in. They've already started rebuilding an even better house!!! I am so happy for them.

Great news! Joe went to the store today and got a new bar of soap! This guy is hilarious. He has the best stories of being made. Apparently there is a lot of drama in a bar of soaps life. I never asked our old soap about any drama, and now I regret that. I really miss him.

It's been one week of Joe not shaving, and it's like living with a bear. I don't mean that he just looks like a bear, but he like is a bear! He has no manors, he smells bad, and he eats anything he can find. We're all trying to convince him to shave, but he's not listening.

Today is my borthday. I'm seven years old, and I feel like crap. Like I want to punch everyone I see in the face! Joe got me a new toy, but it's a piece of crap. You squeeze it and it says, "Aren't you a good doggy woggy." It's very depressing.

After I read that last entry to my doctor, she freaked! Then, she started asking me all of these questins about my insurance, and if I was getting a good 401K, or if I was depressed. Sometimes I just don't understand that lady.

It has now officially been two weeks since Joe stopped shaving. It's actually quite disturbing. He's gone from weird, to bear, to full blown cave-man. He's always grunting, and he never showers. I guess having a beard makes him not want to use deoderant either. As you know, Joe is possibly some form of evil and _loves _to torture me, so he has started making me wear a rediculousely large and painful collar.

That's all for now. Ill write more later.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back, and I have great news! Joe _finally _decided to shave his beard. He stopped acting like a caveman and I think he's having trouble adjusting to the light. Serves him right.

I had nothing better to do today so I decided to follow Joe to his supermarket speed dating. I have to be honest, it was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. You get 45 seconds to tell the person you're with about yourself, and at the end they give people a few goldfish crackers. I haven't had this much fun in years!

I woke up in the middle of the night to someone screaming. I immediately knew it was the new bar of soap. When I got into the bathroom, I saw something that would traumatize me for life. Joe was taking a shower, and he was using the new bar of soap. You could tell the soap felt violated. Not to mention that I had to see Joe naked. I may never sleep again.

The next morning I went to talk to the Soap. He just sat in the corner looking at the shampoo. His eyes were bloodshot, and I would have guessed he was drinking if he wasn't a bar of soap, for soap cannot drink. I tried talking to him, but he just stared. I am very upset with Joe.

I tried leaving clues around the house for Joe to see, like a magazine article about a child molester, a picture of a bar of soap, and I left a clue in the shower. He came up with a prisoner "dropping the soap" in the shower. Close but no cigar.

I went outside to check the mail, and I ran into Magenta. She gave me a purple grape and went on to talk about purple walls and ceilings, but I got bored so I put a blue box where I had been standing and walked away. I think she's still talking to that box.

I went to Shovel and Pail's wedding today. It was a beautiful ceremony and the two of them look very happy together. The reception was really fun and the cake was made out of sand, but it was still pretty good. Whenever Joe cam outside, we pretended to be doing something else so that he wouldn't join. We don't particularly like Joe in case you couldn't tell.

I did another set of random clues today. I put one on a dodge ball, a plate of spaghetti, and a CD. He came up with a printer. I have no idea how he comes up with this stuff, but it makes me laugh when I watch him struggle.

I went back to my anger management doctor. She told me she was very disappointed in me, and I asked her why. Apparently, that owl has been talking to her as well, and he doesn't like my negative attitude towards life. I told her that I thought her methods of anger management were ridiculous, and she said I was a "bad dog." How very degrading.

A week later I was sitting at home, reading a book about String Theory, when I heard a very familiar and annoying sound.

"Helloooooooo"

"I don't really feel like talking to you, Owl"

"And why is that sooooooooo?"

"Because of you, my anger management doctor has required me to write a happy song and sing it in front of her. Does this make you happy?"

"Yes it does! Is funny because is not what owl say!"

I went to my room and started working on my song. Here is what I came up with:

Life is oh so happy

We should skip around in a circle

Life is oh so happy

Yay yay yay yay yay!

I woke up this morning

Smiling because a bird was in my hair

I sang it a song about rabbits

And now it's smiling too

Tonight I had a burger

It tasted like a yummy

I'm having such fun

And I know that everything I touch will turn to gold

Life is oh so happy

We should skip around in a circle

Life is oh so happy

Yay yay yay yay yay!

When I read this to her she seemed very pleased. He said I should come back next week for a final evaluation. I didn't schedule the appointment because instead of solving my anger problems, she makes them a whole lot worse.

Life without her is a lot better, but life in general still kind of sucks. Oh dear journal, it has been fun, but I bid you adieu.

THE END


End file.
